


All White (Yandere Levi x Reader)

by FictionalCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Atheism, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dark Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Forced Relationship, Nuns, Obsession, Obsessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Religion, Secret Admirer, Stalking, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalCat/pseuds/FictionalCat
Summary: [AU possessive Levi x Reader]    Nothing can take her away from him. Not anyone, not even god or the devil. He will bind her, tear off her wings and reduce her faith into ashes. She belonged to him the moment she said yes. She should've ran far away when she had the chance. But not even the protective walls of the convent could shield her from his dark obsession."Do you see now? There are no gods or devils. It's just me and you, for eternity."





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The caged bird sings

* * *

 

 

_" **The sweetest part of the day is when you pray.** " Bright (e/c) eyes shone with wonder at the older nun beside her. "Why?" The young aspiring nun asked as she fiddled with the beads of her rosary. The older woman smiled and gently replied, " **Because you are talking to the One who loves you the most**."_

 

.....

 

The sun has barely started to rise yet. The world is peaceful and silent, save for the occassional chirps of awakening sparrows perching on the trees outside the windows. Windows screened and guarded with steel bars, just like all the windows in this house. Soft murmuring can be heard from a woman kneeling on the floor with her hands clasped together to her chest and her face looking up to the skies. 

 

"... I give you thanks, Heavenly Father for the gift of life, for another morning to marvel at your wonderful creations and for another opportunity to do Your will. Bless me for this day, guide my steps and keep me safe--"

 

_Clank!_

 

The sound of the metal lock being opened brings a halt to her serene moment with the Lord. Her once peaceful time, probably the only one she gets throughout the day, is being replaced with dread as soft sounds of footsteps against carpet flooring resonate throughout the room. Each step becoming louder as the person shrouded in shadows draws closer. He stopped on the spot just before the sun's earliest rays can touch any of him.

 

"Done talking to your God _yet_?" 

 

He just have to be earlier today, what luck.

 

Facing her former lover- now her captor, she doesn't respond. Instead, she stands up and takes a step back, making him grin maliciously. Her face now contorted in apprehension while she eyes him warily. Not his favorite expression of hers, but he has learned to love every emotion she displays for him... even the most unpleasant ones. 

  

"Why, good morning too _brat_ ," he endearingly greets, his lips curled up in an amused smile. He is dressed in a crisp white button-up dress shirt, black pants and leather shoes. His neat undercut still damp, no doubt fresh from bath. 

 

"Levi," she voices out, hoping she won't sound so scared and tired. She does not really fancy partaking in his twisted sarcasm and silly plans so early in the morning. But she sees his smile getting wider by a bit and her eyes narrow in response, that is enough to send her heart pounding. The clock on the wall reads 5:16, that's a little less than two hours earlier than his scheduled start of her daily torment. 

  

What sort of devilish things does he have in store for her this time? The last time she remembered, he locked her down the dark humid basement for days with just one meal a day because she refused his advances.

 

 ...

 

_"I've fucked you countless times already, it won't make a difference doing it now," he snarled as he dragged her by the wrist down the basement. She cried and begged not to be locked in, even saying she'll do anything but that. It earned her a sneer from the deranged raven._

  

_"Why? You feel ashamed of how dirty you've become, (y/n)? I doubt God will even spare you. Look at you, you're branded as mine. No one will have you, not even your imaginary god. I made sure of that," he finished with a sarcastic chuckle before pushing her into the door and locking it._

 

_At this, she wailed in anguish. He made her so filthy. No one would want her, not even God. She should've ran when she had a chance, she should have said no at the very start. Maybe this is her punishment. Maybe this is why she's still here, in this hell hole with Levi who keeps on tormenting her. She was given a chance and she missed it. It was all her fault. There's no saving her now._

...

 

She grimaced at the memory and absent-mindedly clutched her other arm in an attempt to soothe the creeping dread. The darkness of the basement, the cold floor and walls, the heavy smell of moist organic matter all coming back to her senses. 

  

Levi takes his time to look at her, his beloved woman, from the distance he's at. Her once bright eyes filled with life now almost dull, owing to months of making her life a living hell.

 

She washed her face, combed her hair and fixed her clothes and bed, he notes. She always makes time to make herself look decent before speaking to her god, or whatever invisible fucking thing it is she's always praying to. Such a good girl. Now if she'll only turn all that devotion to him, he'll treat her like royalty and she'll never have to ask for anything ever again. A small 'tch' escaped his lips. 

  

God. What is god to a nonbeliever like him?

  

Simply put, a convenient way to answer some of life's biggest questions. It is a way to give meaning to events that don't seem to make sense; a coping mechanism. People who cling to a belief in God do so with every fiber of their being, because it is how they survive. 

 

They find the prospect of a life devoid of objective meaning to be terrifying, whereas an atheist like himself finds it liberating. Levi believes our lives are ours, and we can do what we please. We get to create our own meaning. 

  

To have your life shackled and conformed into a certain shape because of fear of the so-called "All-loving Father" is quite contradictory. How could a loving father limit his children to transcend the greatest heights? 

  

And besides, God and religion is a huge money-making business made to fool millions of people into thinking they'd be saved from the fires of hell.  

 

It's all a fad and Levi could almost snort at the absurdity of it. 

  

People don't need any saving from any jackshit imaginary being. They need to open their goddamn eyes and see things as they are.  

 

He could tolerate and live with her delusional fairytales, he would still love her and would even humor her by pretending to give a damn about religion. He'll roll his eyes and bite his tongue just to be with her. But when it starts to take her away from him, that's where he draws the line. 

  

That's why his fury reached high heavens when she decided to call off their relationship so she could pursue nunhood. He could still remember her crying and begging on her knees. He remembered looking down at her with a detached stare as she told him how she has finally heard God's calling and how she'd, at last, found the true meaning of her existence. How she asked him to let her go back to the convent. 

  

○○○

 

_"Please Levi, let me go. I wanna serve the Lord with my life this way. This is my true calling..."_

  

_A loud slap echoed in her ears as Levi's palm collided with her cheek, which was now ringing with pain. It was hard enough to send her face flying to one side. (Y/n) could even taste blood. She shakingly cradled her stinging cheek. She could not believe it. He just struck her._

 

_His once warm loving gaze now turned cold as he looked down at her with bitter anger and disappointment. Painful sobs racked her shoulders as she weeped in despair and fear at the man who she once considered her friend and lover._

  

_"L-Levi... p-please... You told me... *sob*... You told me I can, that's what we ag-AHH!!"_

  

_Before she could even finish, she was pulled by her collar and violently thrown to bed. He gritted his teeth in anger while he pushed her down the mattress. He got his knees planted on her thighs and his muscular arms pressed down her significantly softer ones rather painfully._

  

_She trashed desperately trying to pry him off her while she wailed and cried for him to stop. He growled and commanded her to shut up and stop resisting. Despite his short stature, Levi is incredibly strong and agile. That's why when she felt his calloused hands gripping around her throat, she knew it was her end._

  

_His steel eyes bore into her (e/c) ones as she choked, gasped and kicked desperately. Warm tears poured down her cheeks and into the sheets while she attempted to pry and scratch his hands off her neck. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard that she can hear it against her ears like a loud drum._

  

 _"Sto-_ ack _!..._ gasp _... s-stop...."_

 

_Her sight was blurred with overflowing tears but she can faintly make out his lips moving to form words she can almost not hear._

  

 _"You fucking said yes, didn't you? You did. That's why you're mine. I don't care what sort of agreement we had, that doesn't matter now. I finally have you and I'm not letting you slip away," madness already swirling in those grey eyes of his. The ebony-haired man let his hold slack a bit, just enough to let some air in her windpipe._  

 

 _She wheezed and inhaled air greedily, coughing as she choked on air pathetically._  

 

 _"_ Your true calling is being mine _," he murmured in a lower tone as he retracted his hands from her now bruised neck. Her chest heaved as she relished in relief at the return of abundant oxygen._  

 

 _But this relief didn't last long. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them over her head as he placed himself between her legs. With his other free hand, he caressed her face and wiped her tears with his thumb, trailing to her busted lip and down to her neck then chest._  

 

 _Wide (e/c) eyes widened in horror as the man on top of her nonchalantly began fondling her, his eyes lustfully eyeing the swell of her breasts._  

 

_"L-Levi... what are you doing?! Stop!!!"_

  

_He sighed and peered at her with half-lidded eyes. Gracefully lowering his face down to hers, he let his lips hover over hers closely._

  

 _"We never got to do this before, did we? I wanted to do this on our wedding night, like we originally planned," he whispered, his hand squeezing a breast and earning a whimper from her. "But due to sudden circumstances, I believe we need to rearrange the sequence and speed up a bit."_  

 

_(Y/n) shaking her head and mumbling no like a broken record sure made his chest sting like hell. He was glad he took her out of that damned convent. She was already delusional before all this and staying there definitely made her worse._

  

_Leaving him, breaking his heart and rejecting him... at was all on her filthy idiotic faith. He should cleanse her and make her realize._

  

_"I love you. I love you so much. It's unfair for you to leave me for something non-existent. I am here, I am real, and I love you with all my being."_

  

_He kissed her forehead gently while she begged him no once more._

 

 ** _"I will carve my love into your body and make sure you'll remember who you belong to from now on. I'll open your eyes and make you see._ "** 

 

○○○

 

He smiles bitterly at the memory. He planned for their first night to be special. After all, she deserves nothing but the best. He never wanted things to be the way they are now. But he did what he had to do to make her realize the truth and to prevent her from slipping away.

 

She's gotten more civil now... docile even... unlike the first few months of her captivity. He wouldn't even call it captivity. He could never imprison his beloved like an animal. Rehabilitation is a more appropriate term and it lessened the hurt in his chest. It pains to see himself hurt (y/n), but he'll do it again and again if he must. 

  

The life of Christ did have some truth in it. True love entails passion and sacrifice. Isn't that what love is, hurting but sweet?

 

Months after months of breaking her did so much to her being. These past few weeks he's been seeing significant improvement on her behavior. Lately, she has been less defiant and more obedient and agreeable. Though sometimes, the little deviant in her comes out to spite him. Of course, he has to punish her for being mean. But all in all, he is getting desirable results. 

  

(Y/n) is getting better, and soon she will be free from her sickness. She will completely lose the urge to leave him. And she will relearn to love him like how she used to. The thought of that good life makes him smile, effectively making his mood better. Indeed, what a great way to start his day.

 

(Y/n) eyes him warily. She doesn't completely know what's going on in his mind but she guesses it isn't anything good, as his now demented smile suggests. He has been quiet for a while now and the more time she spends with him in a closed room, the more anxious she gets. 

  

For a moment, she is tempted to flip him off, something she used to do to people that greatly piss her off. But due to maturity and great realizations in life, she realized there are better things to do than acting upon your anger. But oh boy, is her middle finger itching to tell him to fuck off and be a creep somewhere else. 

  

' _Yeah, do that and get another beating or a week of fasting down the basement.'_

  

She shuddered. Appalled by her evil thoughts, she immediately shoos the invading ideas and briefly prays for forgiveness and deliverance. Her obvious mental conflict seems to catch Levi's attention and has somehow broken his trance. Now he's back to his usual stoic self.

 

"We both rise early. Why don't we spend time with each other earlier then?" he finally says as he steps out from the shadows and continues to advance towards the (h/c)-haired female.  

 

He wants her every waking moment devoted for him alone but alas, this is one thing he just can't strip from her no matter how hard he tries. She will always find time to pray, not that it bothers him so much. He is okay with that as long as she stays but she's been so good lately. He wants to raise the hurdle a bit. 

  

He is a jealous man, after all, and a greedy one at that. But the silly idea of getting jealous over something absurd as an imaginary friend made him laugh to himself mentally. 

  

If she could protest, she would. But even a slight scowl would be interpreted as being a "bad lamb" and would warrant a punishment, something she wants to avoid at all cost. He just wouldn't rest it, would he? She cherishes her peaceful early hours for in those moments, she can be away from him and be in her thoughts. 

 

It is when she could still be herself. It's her time to confide her deepest feelings and thoughts to someone up there. Even though there have been many times that she doubted His presence, and she still feels apologetic for it every day. 

  

He waits for her response patiently and she could see the odd glint in his eyes. There's no use being rebelious. She knows what to do. She knows what to say.

 

"We can," she murmurs softly, hoping she wouldn't anger the man in front of her. The pleased look on his handsome face is hard to miss. She knows she chose the right words. 

  

"Do you want to make breakfast together?" she asks while she fiddled with the hem of her blouse.  

 

She feels herself enveloped in a hug. His strong arms wrap around her form while he nuzzles his face into her neck. The warm embrace she used to love now only makes her cringe. With hesitation, she returns the hug.

 

"You're such a good girl, (y/n). I love you," he smiled against her neck. He pulled away to look at her face and sees her smiling weakly at him. She's been doing that more lately, and Levi finds it heartwarming. 

 

"I-I love you too" she whispered back.

 

 

* * *

  

_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.  It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs.Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres._

_ 1 Corinthians 13:4-7 _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Levi's obsession with you began?

* * *

 

 

The _**first**_ time he met her wasn't special. If he was being honest, if he didn't meet her the second time, she would've been forgotten, just like any other face in the crowd.

 

He first laid eyes on her when he happened to let her cross the street one early morning. He pulled to a stop when a small group of pedestrian was crossing the street to get to the bus stop just by the road. There was this one girl who somehow got separated from the group and was hurriedly walking, almost running behind just to catch up.

 

(Color) hair pulled up into a neat bun and a nurse cap pinned on it, long-sleeve blouse under a jumper skirt uniform, thick stockings and mary janes - all white. ' _A nursing student_ ', he thought as the girl in white scampered off while her bagpack with a big plush cat face on the front pocket (brows furrowed in distaste) and nurse kit jiggled with each hurried step.

 

And then he drove off and continued to be on his way. He preferred being early despite being the owner of a then medium-scale local company. He considered himself as part of the work force and an employee, therefore someone who needs to be on time to do his job.

 

The **_second_** time he saw her was in the church. In a wedding.

 

In a mass of people donned in suits and pastel dresses, the stark whiteness of someone's attire stole his attention. The figure was kind of distracting since it was scampering about. He lazily scanned her profile from where he was, which is a few seats away from the organ. He raised a brow at the sudden sense of familiarity.

 

(Color) hair in a bun, all-white uniform, stockings, shoes and all. She looks familiar. And hanging on her shoulder is that same bagpack with a plushy cat face on it. _Ah, that distasteful thing._

 

It was the same girl he saw crossing the street days ago.

 

Curious as to why she was present, Levi observed her for a little bit longer, somehow relieved there was something else to bother with since the bride is taking so long to arrive.

 

She seemed to have hurriedly come in and was relieved to see that the procession has not started yet. Well, the bride was taking her sweet time, after all. The girl placed her bag beside her seat and scanned a clearbook on the lectern before adjusting the microphone so it levelled with her lips.

 

Levi saw the organist muttered something to her, gesturing disdainfully at her attire, to which she apologetically smiled. This made the organist shake his head, before he speaking to her again. She just nodded and smiled. And then she was back to skimming the clearbook once again.

 

He averted his gaze away from her and boredly looked at the scene before him, resting his leg over the other knee. Guests littered the place, greeting their family and friends; some taking the liberty of snapping pictures of the wonderful interior of the church and of themselves, while some took their seats and waited for everything to settle. For the bride to come. He also took notice of the groom, who is an employee of his, waiting anxiously at the end of the aisle.

 

Bells rang, signaling the arrival of the most awaited bride.

 

Then, a soft melody resounded, beginning the wedding ceremony.

 

Sweet angelic voice reached Levi's ears, turning his attention towards whoever was singing. His steel grey orbs watched as the girl softly, sweetly sang the slow bridal march song. _Ah, so that's what she's here for_. It was pleasure to his ears, the way her voice seemed to float in the air as she reached high notes and the way she clearly articulated each word without sounding off.

 

As time passed, he begun noticing things about her, like the way the afternoon sunlight through the cathedral window illuminated her all-white form-- making her glow like an ethereal being, the manner her arms are folded on the lectern while her right foot taps at every musical measure, and the way her eyes twinkled at the sight of the bride and groom, as if longing to be in the same happiness too.

 

He blinked and returned his gaze at the couple in front, but still consciously listening and anticipating the next line she'll sing. To his delight, she didn't only sing, she also responded verbally as a commentator. He found it amusing that her speaking voice was deeper and womanly-sounding, providing a contrast to her sweet girlish singing tone.

 

For once, Levi appreciated being inside the church. Although not for religious reasons. He never was a church-goer, his late mother never was. Recognizing someone from the lay community was a first for him.

 

He kept stealing glances and thankfully, he was seated away from the rest of his workmates, else he'd look odd.

 

After the mass, he watched her pick up her bag and exited the area and disappeared through the back of the altar. She must be a regular here, he thought as he acquainted himself with the others. Sighing at how ridiculous he's becoming, he pulled his thoughts away from the unnamed female. After all, he still has a couple to congratulate and an evening to enjoy.

 

\----------- ※ ------------

 

Days went by since that wedding day and no matter how hard Levi tried to forget about the girl, he would always find himself thinking about her. He found it utterly ridiculous and annoying getting fixed on something, much more someone, outside work. And he was never one to constantly think about someone, not even his lovers in the past.

 

Sometimes when he's off working late into the night, he'd mindlessly hum tunes he had somehow gotten to remember from that day. And when he's driving down the same road where he first saw her, he'd secretly hope to see her in her pure white uniform.

 

His once peaceful life was disturbed, his usual silent monochromatic mind was now plagued with thoughts of her. He tried to stop entertaining ideas of her by doing more work, going out more, fixing things around the house, and overall keeping himself busy. But nothing was working. And it was pissing him off.

 

He gently put down his empty tea cup in defeat and sighed deeply. A glint of unexplained emotion appeared in his steel orbs.

 

\----------- ※ ------------

 

If you'd ask Levi Ackerman on his thoughts about a gnostic atheist going to church, he'd either tell you three things: conversion, observation of rites, and criticism. But neither of those three is the reason why he was here. And never in his wildest dreams did he ever thought he would find himself walking through a church's doors and finding himself a seat, on his own. He clocked out earlier from work and walked in for the last mass that Monday, hoping to see her.

 

_This fucking thing, whatever the hell this is, has to stop._

 

But was going here really a way to stop it? To stop himself from seeing her when his eyes are closed, or to cease thinking of her melodious voice? He started to have his doubts about coming here.

 

Will she be here this afternoon? Was she even a server here? What if her appearance that day was just a one time thing? What if all these was just a waste of time and he was just letting some stranger who has no idea who he was mess with his head?

 

He inhaled deeply and let it out in a shaky breath. He tugged on his dress shirt's collar and tried to loosen his tie a bit. He's getting needlessly anxious for some reason. He just have to wait, right? ' _Alright, I'm being silly'_. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. For a few minutes, he let himself be devoid of any distractions. Somehow, sitting there in silence aided him in thinking about nothingness. Ah, how he missed his mind being this peaceful. But that was short-lived when the bells tinkled and the organ started to play.

 

And there it was. _That heavenly voice_. Her voice. **She's here**.

 

And Levi couldn't stop his heart from beating wildly inside his ribcage.

 

\----------- ※ ------------

 

After an hour of staring at her from afar, he went home and took note of the day and time she was present. She was indeed a part of that church, a server. And so, she must have a schedule. A small smile adorned his lips and his eyes wide with glee as he recalled what transpired.

 

She was there, in her all-white uniform as usual, minus the cap. She didn't have it on last time too. She was obviously from her university as she always looked like she was in a hurry going in to her seat beside the organist. _Did her classes end at 4:30 pm? What college does she go to?_ He observed that other servers, the readers, have their own uniform which consisted of white blouse and skirt. The girl must've gotten away of not wearing it due to her all-white duty uniform.

 

It was already too late for him to realize what's happening, already too late to feel shame and disgust, since his journal was already filled with notes and questions about her. And he was going to find answers to each of those.

 

That night, Levi slept with a smile.

 

\----------- ※ ------------

 

Ever since, he started attending the mass at that particular church in hopes of seeing her. He gets off work early and went every day on the same time slot for a week. It was a hit and miss, really. His heart leaped with joy on the days she was present, and his heart sunk every time she wasn’t. So far, he has plotted her weekday schedule based on her appearances. She goes on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays - all on 5:30 pm. He felt unbelievably giddy writing it all down in his journal.

 

He never felt like this before. It was all so new to him, these foreign emotions rushing through him, flooding his heart and filling him up. It was overwhelming. He mentally slapped himself for feeling this way and acting like a lovesick school girl.

 

 **But he can't stop**.

 

What he once tried so hard to block out, now he welcomed with fondness and open arms. For the first time since a long time, he felt alive. It was a kick in his routine. A jolt in his nerves. A bounce in his steps. And he absolutely loved it. And the funny thing is, he didn't even know her name!

 

Well, it wasn't funny for Levi. If anything, it was frustrating.

 

For a while, he made himself content with just seeing her, constantly telling himself he just loves her voice and that she makes him happy just by that. He didn't need a name. Just seeing and hearing her is fine. He would have to stop purposely slowing down that road with the bus stop to hopefully catch a glimpse of her; he never did, for some reason, even though he passed by on the same time everyday.

 

"Doesn't matter, I see her at church anyways. Those moments are far more meaningful," he'd tell himself, reminding himself not to be too greedy.

 

And then one day, he felt brave enough and followed her out after the mass. He saw her go to the pastoral office behind the church; he didn't know how spacious the area behind the cathedral was. It was already spacious enough out in the front. It was 15 minutes to 7, and people are getting fewer as majority of them flocked towards the candle area.

 

She was writing something on a paper pinned on the bulletin board. He waited for her to finish her business and leave. Once she was out of sight, he approached the said board and studied the content of the paper.

 

His eyes widened for a split second before a huge smile crept to his face.

 

_How lucky._

 

He had to stop himself from laughing. There it was, a printed schedule of servers for the whole month; with the assigned role, server’s name, time and a blank space for signature. He hastily looked for the today's date and saw that she was the last one to sign. He chuckled softly to himself, Always the late little bird, isn't she? He looked around and saw no one. Not that he looked suspicious. In fact, he looked dashing in his corporate suit. No one should mind him taking a quick snap of the schedule, right?

 

_"Ah, **(y/n) (l/n)**. Glad to finally know your name."_

 

\----------- ※ ------------

 

**◎ Voice 47        00:24:15        8/22/yy**

**◎ Voice 46        00:31:34        8/20/yy**

**◎ Voice 45        00:41:09        8/16/yy**

**◎ Voice 44        00:43:23        8/15/yy**

**◎ Voice 43        00:40:21        8/13/yy**

 

  
The raven-haired man looked down lovingly at his screen, wondering which one he should play before he goes to bed. With a sigh, he clicked the one from last Monday. He remembered seeing her the first time with her hair down and she was wearing the standard server uniform; was she given a break from hospital duties?

 

  
The cue was always a rattling of bells, signalling the start of the "eucharistic celebration", as how the Catholics coined it. It always started with the entrance hymn, sang beautifully, as usual. In his months of dutifully attending the mass, he was bound to pick up lots of things. Like a seasoned believer, he executed the rituals and responded appropriately during the mass, just so he can blend in.

 

  
Her voice echoed around his room through his phone's speaker. It was like having her with him in his bedroom. He sighed in delight and closed his eyes. He must be going crazy. To go this far for a person was never his style. And he is willing to do more. One of these days, he will make a way and try to talk to her. Lately, he has been craving to hear her voice without any accompaniment, without any other voices besides hers - or his.

 

  
His hand clutched the device against his chest as he murmured sweet nothings to no one in particular.

 

  
"(Y/n), (y/n)... you sound so sweet, my sweet sweet (y/n)," he breathed out, getting drunk at the sound of her voice from the audio.

 

  
"I love your voice, I love it, so so beautiful... you're so beautiful, I love you--"

 

  
His bolted open, his chest heaved, and from his mouth came out a gasp. He could feel his face warming up as his heart started to race, and tightly he gripped on the sheets. A wave of realization washed over him.

 

  
"I love her ..."

  
\----------- ※ ------------

 

Her eyes saw a piece of folded paper stuck in the space between the cracks of the old wooden lectern. It has already been a week since the letters started appearing. The first ones were relatively sweet and harmless. Just notes of appreciation and well wishes from an anonymous mass goer.

 

To be honest, it was flattering.

 

In her 5 years of service, no one has ever done anything like this before. She didn't expect to touch anyone with her singing since she has always thought her voice was nothing special. With a joyful heart, she thanked the Lord for gifting her with a good voice and she prayed to bring more people into the church.

 

  
As little as the note was, it filled her with enough inspiration to do well in her service, and it showed in her voice and the way she sang in the subsequent masses. Oddly, she felt more energetic than usual. Balancing internship, studies and church service wasn't exactly a walk in the park. But she was more than willing to make at least this much sacrifice as an offering to God.

 

  
Internship is coming to an end and graduation is just around the corner. To be able to go this far is such a blessing and she was always, always, grateful.

 

  
She plucked the paper out careful not to rip it, and unfolded it.

 

  
"Ohh, another love letter from your secret admirer! You sure are popular, (y/n)~" came the amused voice of the organist. She snapped her head at his direction and quickly turn the paper away from his prying eyes.

 

  
"It's not. And I'm not popular. It's just an appreciation note, geez," she laughed in response, to which the older male made a funny face. She brought her attention back to the letter and read it silently.

 

  
Once she got the last sentence, she blushed, and this was caught by the organist.

 

"He asked for a date, didn't he?"

 

"W-What? No! Of course he didn't! God, just mind your own business, will ya?" She sputtered, face burning like a flame. He could only cackle at her flustered expression. Ah, young romance, he sighed in bliss, probably remembering his youth.

 

_**'I am always, always watching. You're so beautiful to me, (y/n). As beautiful as your voice that I fell in love with. Now, I have fallen for you too.'** _

 

She gulped a bit and looked around. They said they were always watching. So that means they're here now. Her eyes scanned the area. There were a decent amount of people today, with an even ratio of males and females. They were out there.

 

It was the first among the ones they sent wherein they actually became straightforward with their feelings. She wasn't ready for this. She thought it was just her singing that caught their attention and frankly, she wanted it to stay that way.

 

Plus, they knew her name and schedule. It somehow made her feel a bit worried that a stranger knows. Though she knew anyone could know, given that the schedule was pasted out for the public to see. She wished it wasn't so, perhaps she'd ask for the staff to paste it somewhere else, like in the dressing room unaccessible to unauthorized personnel.

 

She also made a mental note to ask if someone have seen anyone lingering around the lectern before the mass. The anonymous person seemed to be like a phantom, and no one has really tapped her to inform her of such, not even the organist have seen the person responsible for the letters. How they managed to slip in notes without being seen is beyond her.

 

The bell rang, and she pushed the thoughts down. She got far more important things to do right now.

 

* * *

 

_1 Corinthians 13:4-7_


End file.
